


Fifty Shades of Very Very Deep Grey

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BVS电影预告的预告的同人。<br/>就是这么绕口，咬我啊【。<br/>BDSM向注意，但是不知道什么时候才会写到。<br/>坑品很差，很差，很差，非常差，非常差，非常差，重要的事情说三遍。<br/>所以虽然是TBC但是基本跟END没啥区别啦=。=</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Very Very Deep Grey

**Author's Note:**

> BVS电影预告的预告的同人。  
> 就是这么绕口，咬我啊【。  
> BDSM向注意，但是不知道什么时候才会写到。  
> 坑品很差，很差，很差，非常差，非常差，非常差，重要的事情说三遍。  
> 所以虽然是TBC但是基本跟END没啥区别啦=。=

　　超人就这样从唯一向着天空的出口飞了进来。  
　　与其说是飞，不如说他完全无视了重力，以一个充满了压迫感的姿势降临，扬起一道灰尘。  
　　他心脏紧缩。  
　　超人大步朝他走来，愤怒，坚硬，不容反抗。他盯着超人试图把超人的脑袋盯出一个洞，但是超人没有理会。超人甚至没有等待，走到他面前，伸手就扯下了他的面具。  
　　不合时宜的恐惧瞬间在他的胸腔内轰出一个巨大的空洞，他甚至没有意识到自己正在喘息，颤抖着。  
　　他已经很久、很久没有感受到这种无力。无法抵抗，无法战斗，只能愤怒，愤怒，愤怒，然后被迫接受。他的眼神凶狠得像嗜血的野兽，却被困在这里，徒劳地挣扎。他的内心还有一小部分在大喊着身份暴露的危险，另一小部分在为超人不在乎他的真实身份而软弱地哭泣。但是他把那两部分都丢进深坑里掩埋，甚至往土堆上跺了两脚。  
　　“我不害怕你，恶魔。”他愤恨地说。  
　　“你应该害怕我，布鲁斯——韦恩。”超人说。  
　　所以他知道。蝙蝠侠——韦恩——咬紧牙齿，脸颊上青筋微颤。  
　　“我不会。”他重复。  
　　超人捏着他的下巴提起他的脸，让他仰视着超人。他看到一个轻蔑的笑容。  
　　“让我们走着瞧。”  
　　韦恩怀疑自己的脸颊会留下两个手指印。但他绝不认输，绝不。  
　　超人看懂了他的眼神，把他的头往一边甩。他感到头晕。身体该死的虚弱，双手吊在头上，双腿只勉强够到地上支撑身体。他感到有手指点在了他的喉咙上。他不知道这外太空来的恶魔要做什么，但是他绝不认输。他侧着头，愤怒地盯着超人。  
　　他看到的依然只有轻蔑。那根手指沿着他的喉咙划到锁骨，往左斜下，猛地捏住了他的乳头。他浑身一阵，愕然地涣散了眼神。他无论怎样都想不到会是这样——  
　　“我抓到你了。”那个模糊的声音说。  
　　超人再次用力地捏住了他的乳头，拧动的时候贴身衣物摩擦的感觉清晰得他几乎能看见。一声呻吟伴随着强烈的电流窜过，他几乎立刻就知道自己输了。  
　　“拿开你的手！”韦恩大吼，挣扎起来，但那显然毫无用处。超人拉扯着他的乳头，他的挣扎只让自己更加难受。  
　　“啊哈，真是令人意外。”超人的眼睛闪烁着莫名的光芒，韦恩只觉得自己似乎赤裸地暴露在他眼前，什么都掩饰不了。  
　　被发现了。  
　　他不知道身份暴露和自己的秘密暴露哪个更令他绝望。  
　　他的自制和自尊一起败退，在超人无情的嘲笑和更多的性刺激之下被迫发出更多的呻吟。超人似乎知道他身上的所有敏感点，粗暴地搓揉玩弄他的胸肌，把他的胸肌往中间挤，伸进大衣里来回抚摸他腰侧薄薄的肌肉，顺着纹路按压他背部紧张的肌肉群。一连串持续不断的刺激令他产生了条件反射，在他非常不情愿的情况下，他的阴茎勃起了。  
　　“你喜欢疼痛。”  
　　他感到耻辱，和不合时宜的性奋。虚弱同时在夺走他的力气，简直没有更糟糕的情况了。他调动起全身的愤怒，直直地瞪着超人，瞪着那个摇晃的影子。  
　　“我，不会屈服。”  
　　“不，你会的。”超人模糊的声音在他耳边飘过。  
　　一下大力的击打带来的疼痛在他的臀部炸开。他摇着头呻吟。  
　　“绝不。”  
　　又是一下。  
　　“不。”  
　　那几乎只是下意识的回答。酥麻感跟在疼痛后面，让熟悉这种感觉的他沉入了更深的欲望之中。  
　　“屈服吧，韦恩。”  
　　这不对。韦恩晃了晃发晕的脑袋，这不对。不该是超人。不该是他。  
　　他朝超人吐了一口唾沫。  
　　“绝不。”  
　　他用尽全身仅有的力气扭动腰部，抬腿往超人的脑侧踢去。要是他走运敲到了对方的太阳穴，那应该能让对方懵上一两分钟。  
　　或许那是他认为的可以。但是超人的速度和力量都超乎了他的想象。超人只用了一只手，像钢铁一样抓住了他的右腿。全力一击只让韦恩感到剧烈的疼痛，和无论怎样都挣不开的绝望。  
　　更令他绝望的是，强烈的性欲同时袭击了他。在超人把他的腿无情地抬到最高、捏着他乳头的手滑向他的阴茎时，他的阴茎悲哀地在超人的手里飞快地充血、肿胀。  
　　不该是这样的，韦恩惊惧又愤怒地想，他不该对超人产生……  
　　一丝呻吟从他的嘴里溢出。他的意识仍处于狂乱之中，超人已经隔着他的制服粗鲁地搓揉他的阴茎，把他的腿抬得更高，更暴露。  
　　“不……”  
　　“是的。”超人的声音从云端飘来，“就是这样。这才是你。屈服于我，这才是你的意义。”  
　　超人一边说，一边推挤他的睾丸和会阴。隔着制服的感觉遥远又挑逗，他喘息着，想要更多，但这不该是这样的——  
　　超人猛地撕开他下体的制服，像纸制品一样轻易。  
　　“哈啊——”  
　　韦恩立刻闭上了嘴，死死咬住嘴唇。  
　　“看看你。”超人用食指和中指夹着他的环状沟，拇指挤压小小的洞口，那洞口正在溢出透明的液体，“愤怒，无力，被自己背叛。”  
　　“闭、闭嘴！”韦恩愤怒地喊，“你不会得到我——除了死了的以外！”  
　　超人没有在看他，像是他的愤怒什么也不是。他放开了他的阴茎，无情地撕开他的制服。制作精良的制服在超人手里和白纸没什么两样，却能在撕破之前在他身上挤压出浅浅的血色。  
　　依然是疼痛和麻痒。  
　　他现在是真正的没有任何力量了。超人抓着他高抬的腿挂在肩上，另一只手伸进了他的嘴巴。  
　　他知道超人要做什么。他虚弱地反抗着，但是一点效果都没有，超人的手指在他嘴里没有遇到一点阻碍，捏起他的舌头玩弄了一会儿，开始模仿抽插的动作。  
　　他绝望地发现自己的身体依旧只会传来阵阵性奋，一点反抗的意思都没有，无法吞咽的唾液在他嘴角溢出，弄湿了他的下巴。不知道过了多久，韦恩迷糊地意识到超人的手指离开了他的嘴巴。他似乎清醒了一点。  
　　“为什么不做回你自己呢？”轻颤的环状肌肉处有什么潮湿微冷的东西轻轻戳刺，低下头用牙齿在胸前拉扯，“屈服于我，臣服于我，让我掌握你的一切，让责任——义务——正义——都见鬼去，只取悦你自己。”  
　　“……绝不！”  
　　布鲁斯猛地喘息着醒来。他浑身是汗，在弄明白发生什么的时候发出一声呻吟。  
　　“见鬼。”  
　　他肯定是最近压力太大了。自从超人出现，像多米诺骨牌一样发生了一连串事情。韦恩集团的财产损失统计，伤亡员工的安置和处理，暂停了一段时间再重开的业务，大都会的援建，还有关于超人一切的调查，都让他焦头烂额。  
　　但是见鬼，为什么梦到的是超人？那可是他的时间剥夺者和财产损害者，更何况他正在担心这样一个刀枪不入能飞能跳的超能力外星人要是突然想要统治地球该怎么办。他们甚至不知道超人的弱点。这种人绝对不是一个好的主人。  
　　该死，他到底在想什么？  
　　布鲁斯愤怒地掀开被子，瞪着自己晨勃的性器。  
　　或许他该去放松一下。不知道过了这几个月，小眼镜是不是还在，还愿意和他玩。如果不，那荆棘也尚可接受。  
TBC


End file.
